1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playhouse and, especially, to a playhouse that is easy to be assembled, expanded, folded and stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Toys for children provide recreational and educational functions and are helpful in development of the children's personality. Among the toys, playhouses allow the children to build up their personal spaces. Therefore, the playhouses, as secret bases of the children, are helpful in cultivation of the children's independent personality.
A first conventional playhouse is established by multiple panels, such as floor panels, wall panels and roof panels. Some of the wall panels have openings that function as windows or an entrance of the first conventional playhouse. However, since the panels have rigid shapes and thickness, whether in a set-up condition or disassembled into panels, the first conventional playhouse occupies much room and is not suitable for a family having limited household space. Moreover, the rigid panels are very likely to injure the children when the children are assembling or are playing around the first conventional playhouse.
With reference to FIG. 14, a second conventional playhouse is formed like a tent and has four side tent fabrics 91 and two end tent fabrics 92. The side tent fabrics 91 are sequentially connected and arranged into a round shape. Each side tent fabric 91 is rectangular and has a peripheral edge wrapped around a spring wire 93. One end tent fabric 92 is mounted on bottoms of the side tent fabrics 91 to form a floor of the conventional playhouse. The other end tent fabric 92 is mounted on tops of the side tent fabrics 91 to form a roof of the conventional playhouse. When the spring wires 93 extend, the second conventional playhouse is constructed into a three-dimensional space. When the side tent fabrics 91 overlap, the spring wires 93 can be twisted and bent into a small size for convenience of storage. However, also for convenience of storage, the spring wires 93 are usually thin and soft, which makes the second conventional playhouse have insufficient structural strength. Therefore, when the children play around and bump into the second conventional playhouse, the spring wires 93 deform easily, or the spring wires 93 fracture and protrude out of the side tent fabrics 91 to injure the children.
With reference to FIG. 15, a third conventional playhouse is formed like a tent and has a tent fabric 94 and multiple supporting rods 95. The supporting rods 95 are separately mounted on the tent fabric 94. Each supporting rod 95 has multiple short bars 951 sequentially connected to each other. With the supporting rods 95 expanding the tent fabric 94, the third conventional playhouse is constructed into a three-dimensional space. The third conventional playhouse can be formed into a prism or a cylinder. However, although the supporting rods 95 formed by connecting multiple short bars 951 can be disassembled for convenience of storage and transportation, assembling the short bars 951 into the supporting rods 95 is inconvenient. Furthermore, since the supporting rods 95 are mounted and exposed on the tent fabric 94, the children playing around the third conventional playhouse are very likely to bump into the supporting rods 95, which causes collapse of the short bars 951 of the supporting rods 95 and the third conventional playhouse. Therefore, the third conventional playhouse is not safe for children.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a playhouse to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.